


Almost Home

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Juuse needs to learn to behave when they go out with the team.





	Almost Home

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 6: Daddy Kink

The hand gripping tightly to his knee is warning enough, but Pekka’s hissed voice in his ear confirms it. “Juuse, you promised to be a good boy today. Behave or I’ll have to punish you later.”

A sip of his wine keeps his mouth occupied enough so that he doesn’t whine aloud. They’ve been at this event for too long and Juuse is getting bored. It isn’t like he’s been doing anything _bad_. Just a little bit of touching Pekka’s leg under the table and intentionally licking his utensils after taking bites. And, yeah, maybe one of those touches brushed Pekka’s cock, but it wasn’t his fault that his daddy tucked left.

“I _am_ being good,” Juuse whispers with a soft smile. The rest of their table is talking amongst themselves, giving them a moment to talk without being caught.

A quick glare and Pekka sips his wine. “You know the rules when we’re out. You will be punished if you choose not to the follow them.”

Juuse takes his hand away from Pekka’s leg, giving a little raise of his eyebrow. He shouldn’t be testing boundaries, not at a team dinner, but it’s fun. Ruffling Pekka’s feathers can sometimes get him what he wants, depending on his mood. Sometimes being spanked is less of a punishment than his daddy thinks.

Pekka’s glare is still heavy, directed from beside him, but Juuse strikes up some conversation with Roman to get him to stop. His daddy never wants to be caught looking too much.

The plug inside him begins buzzing and Juuse has to hide his gasp in a cough. He knew it was there, sure. Pekka liked to put one in before they went out so Juuse was ready for him when they got home. It wasn’t supposed to vibrate, none of theirs did.

“Hey, you ok, Juice?” Roman asks.

He has to get his composure quick and it isn’t solid, he knows, but it’s the best he can manage with the plug now stimulating his prostate. “Y-yeah, good. Just got a bit of food stuck.” He coughs to confirm his excuse. “I’m fine.”

Juuse lets out a giant breath of relief when the vibrating stops. Roman is back to chatting with P.K. and Juuse shoots Pekka a glare of his own.

A kiss to the cheek and Pekka whispers in his ear, “If you behave, you won’t have to hide why you’re a panting mess at the dinner table.”

Self-control was something Juuse struggled with and part of the reason Pekka became his daddy instead of just his boyfriend and mentor. On ice, he had the discipline of a starting goaltender. Off ice, that didn’t hold true.

His hand is back on Pekka’s leg, teasing along the inseam of his pants, and at least he is nice enough to wait until Juuse finished chewing before the plug flares back to life.

The setting is a little higher than before and Juuse squirms, trying to get it to be resting anywhere else than directly against his prostate. No such luck.

He can’t even rub his growing erection for any kind of relief. It would be too obvious and Juuse doesn’t think he’d be able to contain his noises if he touched himself.

Tension snaps as the plug stops, letting Juuse quietly catch his breath. He’s visibly hard and Pekka keeps glancing at it and then glancing back up to continue conversation with his teammates. 

Juuse can only manage a couple bites more of his dinner before he leans over to Pekka, tugging on the edge of his suit jacket. “Daddy? Is it time to go yet?”

“Five more minutes. Make sure you’re soft by then, baby. You don’t want to cause a scene when you stand up.”

Not thinking about the things he wants Pekka to do right now is difficult but between that and a couple sharp pinches to the soft spots of his thighs, Juuse manages to get his erection to a point where it isn’t noticeable.

They bid the table good-bye and head out to Pekka’s car. He holds Juuse’s hand all the way through the parking lot even as he quietly speaks.

“You weren’t well behaved tonight. I thought I taught you better than that.”

“I tried, Daddy.” Juuse whines but keeps it quiet.

Pekka nods and gives Juuses hand a gentle squeeze. That counterpoint to his words is how Juuse knows he cares. That he isn’t mad, that Pekka loves him, but he is still in trouble.

“You didn’t and you’re aware of that. I’m sorry I have to punish you, baby.”

Pekka opens Juuse’s car door for him and leans in to give him a kiss when he’s settled before closing it. When they get home, Juuse knows he’s in for it.

He should have seen it coming, but the plug buzzing back to life startles him enough that he jolts and he reaches out to grip the dashboard. By the time Pekka circles the car and gets in on his side, Juuse is panting.

“Daddy, wha-”

“I didn’t say you’d be punished later. I meant now. You will take what I give you and you better not come until we get home.”

“It’s thirty minutes to home!” Juuse says but Pekka ignores the protest.

“You will follow my instructions or you won’t be coming at all next week, understood?”

Juuse nods but only because he’s trying to bite back a moan. The plug makes him shiver and he doesn’t know what he wants to do with his legs. Keeping them closed makes him feel like maybe he can keep his orgasm at bay, but the fabric is tight around his erection like this, where it’s tucked against his thigh. Keeping them spread doesn’t make it quiet so obvious that he’s dying for it.

With the plug vibrating against his prostate, there’s a wet spot forming against Juuse’s pant leg. Every twitch is bringing more precome to the tip and it’s just soaking into the fabric. Would the suit even be worth the embarrassment of dry cleaning at this point? He could always get another one.

For the most part, Pekka keeps his focus on the road, not on Juuse squirming and almost crying in the passenger seat. Five minutes. They’re almost home, he can make it five minutes. 

But, Pekka doesn’t play fair. He rests his hand on Juuse’s thigh - a mirror image of Juuse at dinner tonight - one finger close enough to the head of his cock so that he can rub over the darkest part of the wetness.

“Daddy, please, no.” Juuse groans and tries not to buck into the touch involuntarily. They’re so close to home, he just has to make it there.

“You can do it. We’re almost there.”

“It’s too much!” Tears prickle Juuse’s nose, threatening to spill over. He needs to come. It hurts to hold it off anymore.

“One more minute, Juuse. C’mon.” Pekka’s finger is rubbing the fabric into his slit and his orgasm is _right there_.

Tears blur his vision as he tries to keep holding on but the vibration of the plug gets turned up. If it wasn’t a lot already, it’s too much now and he can’t, he can’t. He’s going to come and his daddy is going to punish him again for not following instructions.

Juuse tries to call for his daddy but it just comes out as a sob, but there are those big hands on him, rubbing his neck and gripping his cock instead of just teasing the head.

“Baby, shh, it’s ok, look. We made it home, you did so good, come for me now.”

It’s strong enough that Juuse whites out, unable to focus on any of the words Pekka is murmuring to him while he strokes Juuse’s trapped cock. His whole body feels like it’s floating when the strongest part of his orgasm subsides and he’s trembling out the last few pulses of come.

The vibration stops before he edges into overstimulation, thankfully, and he feels absolutely wrung out. Pekka’s kissing his cheek and it's enough to turn his attention. 

“That was very good. You handled your punishment well, baby. Now, what do you say?”

Juuse has to snuffle to clear tears from his sinuses. “Thank you, Daddy. And… I'm sorry.”

“Very good. Let's get you inside and into the bath, hm?”

He's so tired and he might fall asleep in the tub, but he knows Pekka will take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
